


A Bit Of Floundering

by taichara



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Enough excitement, travel, and danger and hey, anyone can ask silly questions ...
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31 Days 2020





	A Bit Of Floundering

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ "seafood soup"

"Uh, you know that's ..."

Ryo stared at the bowl just set on the table, then at Shin, then the bowl again.

"I know exactly what it is, Ryo, I did order it."

"But --"

Best to sigh. Only sigh. This was one last outing before flying back to Japan; he was _not_ about to be the one to ruin it by causing a scene in (another) restaurant ...

"Fish aren't different here, you know."

Odd look.

"Well, yeah, but ..."

Shin sighed again.

"Look. Just because I love the sea doesn't mean I don't eat what's in it."

Besides, the chowder smelled heavenly.


End file.
